Feminine Side
by FrostieFreeze aka RatchetsGirl
Summary: Ratchet gets turned into a femme one day. What will happen? How will everyone react? Rated T for flirting and kissing.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

Hi! It's me again! I've got another Transformers story for you. I keep coming up with more story ideas. This one could possibly be a multi chapter fic, but I need reviews. I need you to let me know if you want more or not. No reviews equals no more of this fic. But, please don't hate.

This story is going to be about Ratchet. I just love him for some reason. Even though, it's his fault the base got destroyed in Transformers Prime. If only he'd just picked up the kids… Oops, spoilers! It's set in the Transformers Prime universe. This the first time I'm doing a Prime fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Transformers, their characters, and their franchises sadly do not belong to me.

"Dialog"

_Internal thoughts_

Narration

* * *

**Feminine Side**

Ratchet was alone at the base. The kids were at school, and the rest of the team was scouting for energon. That's all they seemed to be doing these days. Either that or fighting the Decepticons. At least he could get some peace and quiet for once. Someone was always there bothering him or breaking the things he needed.

He was studying something that Optimus had picked up on one of their missions. It was some sort of orange, glowing rock. He'd never seen anything like it before. That is why he was glad he had finally gotten a chance to study it.

Just as he was pouring some water on it, just to see what would happen, it started to glow even brighter. Then, there was a brilliant flash of light, and a strange noise filled the room. It was like some sort of whistling. Then, everything went dark.

* * *

When Ratchet woke up, the rest of the team was staring down at him. When did they get here? They were looking at him sort of odd, like they'd never seen him before. Also, their guns were aimed straight at him for some strange reason.

"What happened?" he asked, still dazed from before.

"That's what I would like to know. Who are you, and what have you done with Ratchet?" Arcee asked in a menacing voice.

Ratchet snorted. "Have you lost your mind? I am Ratchet! Who else would I be? And could you please put those down?"

"You sure don't look like Ratchet," Bulkhead said, guns still aimed at his head.

"What do you mean? I look the same as I always have! And I thought I told you to put those things away!"

"Okay, that's Ratchet all right, but then that means…" Arcee didn't get to finish her sentence because she started to laugh. Bulkhead and Bumblebee followed. Even Optimus smiled a little behind his mask.

"What in the name of Primus is so funny?!" Ratchet yelled, now very annoyed with all of them.

Bulkhead, in between giggles, held up a mirror for Ratchet to see. Ratchet's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. In the mirror, a femme was staring back at him. A FEMME! Not the normal mech face he saw every day. It was the long, slender face of a femme.

After the shock had worn off, Ratchet finally spoke. "How in the pit did this happen?!" Oh Primus, even his voice sounded feminine. This was not going to be fun.

"I should ask you the same question, old friend," Optimus finally spoke.

"Well, the last thing I remember was that I was analyzing that glowing orange rock you picked up the other day. It started to glow brighter, and there was a flash of light. There was also this strange whistling noise. That's the last thing I remember before I awoke to find you all ready to shoot me."

"Heh, heh. Yeah, sorry about that Ratch'. You look totally different," Bulkhead said, embarrassed.

"Oh Primus, what did I do to deserve this!" Ratchet grumbled.

"Aww, come on Ratch'. Being a femme isn't that bad," Arcee said.

"You've been a femme your whole life. I, on the other hand, have not. It is completely different," Ratchet stated.

"He does have a point," Bulkhead pointed out.

"I guess you're right. But still, it isn't as bad as he's making it out to be," Arcee replied.

"_He_ is right here," Ratchet growled.

"That is enough. All of you, get back to your posts. You all have something you need to do," Optimus said. Then, everyone went to follow his orders.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead had gone to pick up the kids. When they returned, Ratchet was at the monitors.

"Hey Arcee, who is that lady at the monitors? Is she another Autobot?" Jack asked, a little confused as to why she was there instead of Ratchet.

"Yeah, and where's Doc Bot?" Miko piped in.

"Miko, Jack, Raf, I don't know how to tell you this, but that is Ratchet," Bulkhead stated, grinning slightly.

All of them went silent. They stayed in that awkward silence for about two minutes before Miko spoke. "So, Doc Bot's a girl?" Then she burst out laughing. "Doc Bot's a girl!"

"You know, now that I think about it, that is funny," Jack laughed.

"Yeah," Raf giggled.

"What is all the commotion over there?! I'm trying to work!" Ratchet yelled from across the room.

"HE EVEN HAS A GIRL VOICE!" Miko just about died laughing. All three of them were on the floor, laughing their heads off.

_Oh great, more humiliation. Just what I need. And Miko's involved. That's never fun. What did I do to deserve this?_ Ratchet thought to himself. "Alright, I'm a girl! I get it! Now stop laughing at me, or so help me I will tie you up and lock you in a closet!" he yelled.

"Awww, come on Doc Bot! We're just having a little fun! Or should I say _Miss_ Doc Bot!" Miko said as she burst into another fit of giggles. Ratchet just rolled his optics and tried to ignore them. Eventually the laughter died down, and the kids went to the TV they were so fond of.

* * *

The next day, Bulkhead burst in with an excited grin on his face. "Guess what! Jackie's coming to visit again!"

"When?" Arcee asked.

"In about an hour! Isn't that great?"

_Yeah, it's great all right, _Ratchet thought sarcastically.

"Awesome! Bulk's buddy is coming to visit! He is soooo cool!" Miko said, just as excited as Bulkhead.

"I know! That's part of the reason we're best friends!" Bulkhead said.

Ratchet decided to tune them out. They were starting to annoy him. He turned back to the monitors and started working again.

After about twenty minutes of excited chatter about Wheeljack, Miko got bored and decided to pester Ratchet. "Hey Doc Bot, maybe I should get you a dress! I bet you'd look really good in a dress now that you're a girl! I'm not sure where to find one in your size though."

"I do NOT want a dress. I am perfectly fine, thank you very much. If you want to get a dress, get one for yourself," Ratchet growled.

"_Hello!_ Miko Nakadai here. The girl who doesn't wear dresses!"

"Well then, go pester Arcee. I bet she'd like a dress."

"HEY!" Arcee shouted from across the room.

"But you're so much more fun to pester, Doc Bot!"

Ratchet rolled his optics and went back to work. After a while, Miko got bored and left.

* * *

When Wheeljack came, Bulkhead rushed up to greet him. "Hey, Jackie! How ya been?"

"I've been great! Hey, who's the pretty lady over there?" Wheeljack said, gesturing to Ratchet.

"Oh, um, that's Ratchet. Yeah, he kinda got turned into a femme."

"He's even better looking as a femme! Wow! This is going to be great!" Wheeljack grinned, now staring at Ratchet.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you liked him. I still don't understand why he doesn't notice that you're flirting with him all the time," Bulkhead replied.

"I know. Maybe it will work better this time." Wheeljack strolled over to Ratchet and smiled. Bulked rolled his optics as he watched Wheeljack try to get Ratchet's attention yet again. _The most he'll probably be able to do is piss Ratchet off, _Bulkhead thought to himself.

"Hey Doc, what's going on?" Wheeljack asked in his most smooth voice.

"I'm working. Leave me alone. I'm busy," Ratchet said, annoyed. He didn't feel like having to deal with Wheeljack. He had been in love with Wheeljack for a while, and he didn't want to have those feeling come up. The thought that Wheeljack liked him back was preposterous, so he shoved the feelings he had for the Wrecker aside. But, if Wheeljack didn't leave him alone, they would resurface.

"Aww, come on Doc, I just wanted to say hi. You know, you look really hot as a femme."

"I said, leave me alone! I'm busy!" Ratchet yelled, exasperated. He was tired of Wheeljack's teasing. At least he believed it was teasing. But really, Wheeljack had been in love with the medic just as long as the medic was in love with him.

"Seriously, I'm not joking! You look even hotter than you did before!"

"Before?" Ratchet asked, confused. What did he mean by him being hot before? He was just an average mech. He didn't think anybody could even take notice of him. It wasn't like he was that special.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! You blew it Wheeljack. Now he's gonna hate you for the rest of your life. He's never gonna talk to you again! Stupid! Oh well, might as well keep going now that I've started, _Wheeljack thought to himself. "Yes, before! I love you Ratchet! I've been in love with you since the first time we met! Are you happy now?! Now you're probably never going to talk to me again! I blew it!" Wheeljack yelled.

"Really?" Ratchet asked quietly. He was shocked. Wheeljack was in love with him? If someone else had told him that, he probably would have said they needed their processors checked. But Wheeljack himself had told him that.

"Yes, really! I just totally embarrassed myself in front of you! You probably hate me now, don't you?!" Wheeljack wailed. Then, Ratchet started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing? This isn't a joke!" Wheeljack cried.

"I know. I'm laughing because I'm in love with you. I didn't think you could ever like a bot like me, so I shoved the emotions down. Do I really look hot?"

"Yes! Especially now. You make a really good looking femme."

"But I don't want to be a femme! I want my old frame back! I just can't figure out how to change myself back!"

"Maybe I can help."

"You would do that?"

"Of course! I always like to help you!"

The events taking place were shocking to Bulkhead. Ratchet liked 'Jack back? He was happy for them, but it was still surprising. It was probably the thing he expected the least. What was even more unexpected was when they started to kiss, right in front of him!

His mouth must have been hanging open because, when they looked at him, they both started to laugh. "Oh, sorry Bulk'. We forgot you were there," Wheeljack said apologetically.

"Uh huh," was all Bulkhead could say in reply.

Wheeljack looked at Ratchet and saw that his hands were on his hips. "You know Doc, that pose makes you look even more like a femme."

"Shut up!" Ratchet growled, but he did move his hands down. Wheeljack grinned.

"Come on, let's get to work. I don't think you want to stay a femme forever," Wheeljack said.

Bulkhead decided he should probably leave the two lovebirds alone. He'd seen enough already. He still couldn't believe that his best friend was now together with Ratchet. Hopefully this day couldn't get any crazier.

* * *

**More Notes:**

Sooo, what did you think? I need reviews to know what you thought and to tell me if I should write more. It was sort of difficult keeping the characters' personalities right, but I tried my best. I hope you enjoyed. Let me know if I should write more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:**

Sorry it took so long to write this. School got in the way. High school sure sucks. I have like a ton of homework. Anyways, I also had a bad case of writer's block. Thankfully, I came up with an idea. So, here it is. Again, please no hate. Enjoy.

"Dialog"

_Internal thoughts_

Narration

* * *

**Feminine Side: Chapter 2**

Wheeljack and Ratchet were discussing what to do about Ratchet's current 'predicament'. He was still a femme, and it had been three days. It was getting on his nerves. He was tired of Miko and Bulkhead's teasing. They came up to him and asked him stupid questions just to piss him off. And then there was Arcee. She just loved rubbing it in his face. Yes, he was a femme. They didn't have to torment him because of it.

At least Wheeljack was nice about it. He was even helping him find a way to fix it. But maybe that was just because they were together now. Everyone at the base had been surprised when they first found out. No one had expected that the grumpy medic and the former Wrecker would have gotten together, but they did. And they seemed very happy about it. So, now everyone had accepted it. Well, there was still Miko's teasing, but that's just Miko being Miko.

Currently, Ratchet and Wheeljack were studying the cause of what had happened, the orange glowing rock. They had figured out that pouring water on it was what caused the incident in the first place, so they were very careful not to get it wet. But, they still hadn't figured out what it was.

Ratchet was getting really annoyed. He just wanted his old self back. Was that too hard to ask? Suddenly an alarm went off. Apparently, it was.

"It seems the Decepticons are looking for more energon to mine. Unfortunately, they are doing it very close to our base," Optimus said in his deep, rumbling voice. "Ratchet, Wheeljack, we are going to need all the help we can get. So, I want you two to come along. They are too close, and we cannot risk them discovering where we are at."

Ratchet internally groaned. _Primus, what did I do to deserve this?_ He was never going to stop being a femme. And now, Optimus was making him go fight Decepticons like this. Could this get any worse?

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus commanded. Then they all transformed into their alt modes and rode through the ground bridge.

* * *

When the Autobots arrived at the coordinates, the Decepticons were already starting to dig through the rocky cliffs to find more energon. They didn't even notice the Autobots drive up. It wasn't until that they were only about ten feet away did Megatron spot them as they transformed.

"Ah, Optimus Prime. I see you brought along all your little friends. Well, I guess I will just have to destroy you all. Decepticons, attack!" Megatron shouted as he rushed towards Optimus. All the other Decepticons joined in. Well, except for Megatron's little minions, the vehicons. They were still digging for energon and avoiding the fight.

Bulkhead dodged a missile from Dreadwing while Arcee was trying to avoid getting killed by Airachnid. Bumblebee was avoiding Soundwave's tentacles while trying to get a good hit on him. Wheeljack was charging at Breakdown with his sword in hand, and of course, Optimus was duking it out with Megatron.

Knockout was rushing at Ratchet, until he saw the femme figure. He stopped dead in his tracks and skidded to a halt. He had never seen a femme like that before. She was probably the prettiest femme he had ever seen, even if she was an Autobot. Airachnid sort of creeped him out, and Arcee was too much of a tomboy, not to mention the fact that she was an Autobot. But this femme was something totally different.

"KNOCKOUT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE LIKE AN IDIOT? I SAID ATTACK!" Megatron screamed from across the battlefield. Then he turned to see what his medic was looking at. What he saw made him stop fighting Optimus and stare at it.

All the other Decepticons stopped fighting as well to see what their leader was looking at. All of their jaws dropped. Standing before Knockout was another femme, with a red and white paint job.

Ratchet just stared at Knockout, confused as to why he had just stopped fighting. _What in the world are those Decepticons doing? They all just stopped fighting. And now they're staring at something. I guess they've all finally lost it. Wait a minute. They're staring at me!_ He nearly choked on his realization. Oh, this was not good. Not good at all.

"Why hello there, sweetspark, why are you out here in the middle of the battlefield? And with the Autobots no less. You should join the Decepticons. They're a lot more fun. And then maybe you and me can get together," Knockout said in his most seductive voice.

_Oh Primus, help me! Knockout is flirting with me! Disgusting! This is the worst day of my life!_ Ratchet thought. Then, he pulled out a wrench and wacked Knockout upside the helm. Maybe a good hit to the head would knock some sense into that vain Decepticon.

"Oooo, feisty! I like it!" Knockout said as he rubbed his sore helm.

Ratchet internally groaned. He wished he were somewhere else right now. Anywhere but here. But unfortunately, that was not going to happen. Why wasn't anybody helping him?" Maybe they were just too shocked. Either way, he wanted out of there.

"Buzz off, Knockout," Ratchet growled.

"How in the world do you know my name?"

Shoot. They still think he's someone else. He just blew it. He internally groaned. "I just do, okay! Leave me alone!"

"Sorry, but that is not going to happen. You are coming with us. Goodbye Optimus Prime! We shall be taking your new femme. She may prove to be very useful," Megatron cut in. Where did he come from? He must have snuck up on them while he was being hit on by Knockout.

_Where's Optimus? Why hasn't he stopped Megatron?_ Then Ratchet looked over Megatron's shoulder. There was Optimus, glaring at two cons that had their guns aimed at Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead. They must have gotten distracted by the exchange between him and Knockout. _Great. Just what I need. I'm gonna be kidnapped by Megatron and there's no one to help me. We're not evenly matched and if I tried to escape, he'd probably kill me. And it doesn't help that Knockout's with him. I'm stuck. But I might as well go down fighting. _Ratchet then promptly punched Megatron in the stomach. He wasn't letting him kidnap him without getting beaten up a little.

"Never hit me! I hit you!" Megatron yelled as he slapped him. Ratchet just glared at him. "Decepticons, fall back. We have gotten our prize. Head back to the Nemesis," Megatron commanded. Then he grabbed a struggling Ratchet and went through the ground bridge.

* * *

Back at the Autobot base, the team was recollecting themselves after the battle. They were also trying to find the Nemesis so they could get Ratchet back.

"Have you found anything?" Wheeljack asked as he walked up to the screens where Optimus was standing.

"Unfortunately not. I cannot seem to lock on to his signal. It may be the fact that he is a femme, and the computer has not changed to accommodate that factor. We will just have to wait until the computer can find him," Optimus replied.

"I don't want to wait! I want to get him now! I wanna beat some Decepticon butt!" Wheeljack said. He was tired of waiting. He had waited long enough for Ratchet to come around, and now he was captured.

"I know you are tired of waiting. We all are. But, we cannot just go searching everywhere looking for him. We must be patient."

"Fine," Wheeljack said. _I'll just look for him myself. I've still got the Jackhammer. I can just go out there and look for them. I'll stay above the clouds so nobody sees me. We have to be 'Robots in disguise', as Optimus said. I still don't like that rule._

Wheeljack then headed off to his ship to go look for them.

* * *

On the Nemesis, Ratchet was chained up in the holding cell. Megatron was staring down at him, with Knockout on his right and Soundwave on his left.

"Ahhh, you're even more beautiful close up, my little femme. You will be fun," Megatron said.

"I am not a femme! Okay, well I am. But I'm not supposed to be! Let me go, Megatron!" Ratchet yelled.

"And why would I do that, my precious?"

"BECAUSE I AM NOT A FEMME!"

"She must be delusional, Lord Megatron. That may be even more fun," Knockout said.

"Yes. But, I wonder where the Autobots picked her up. I don't remember detecting any energy signatures," Megatron replied.

"Maybe her ship was cloaked."

"Maybe. But it is still puzzling."

"I'm right here! And I wasn't picked up! I've been on Earth for a while now! Now let me go!" Ratchet yelled, now annoyed with them.

"That would explain it. But where was she hiding? We didn't find any new Cybertronian life signals," Megatron stated.

"That's because I'm not new! My name is Ratchet! I am not a femme!"

"Wait a minute. The Autobot medic? How did you become a femme? Oh well. That doesn't matter. This may prove to be even more useful than I thought."

"More useful, Lord Megatron? It's the Autobot medic! I can't believe I thought he was hot! Disgusting! How is this more useful!?" Knockout said, very disturbed.

"Do not question my wisdom, Knockout! And use your brain for once. Who would know all about the Autobots? Their strengths, their weaknesses, even their security codes? Who would know the most about their technology? About their base? Think about it, Knockout. This is the perfect opportunity."

"Ahhhh. I see. I must say, you are a genius, my lord. This is brilliant."

"Of course it is! I came up with it, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did, Lord Megatron."

"So, will you tell us what we want to know, or do we have to torture it out of you? It will probably be even easier, with you in a femme body. I hear that they are more vulnerable," Megatron said to Ratchet.

"Never!" Ratchet replied. He was not going to betray the Autobots. He would withstand any amount of torture if it meant protecting them. He was their medic, after all. Nobody should be hurt. Especially not because of him. He would never be able to live with himself. So he was going to keep fighting, even if it meant his death.

"Fine. Be that way. Knockout, he's yours."

"Thank you, Lord Megatron. It would be my pleasure," Knockout replied, an evil smirk crossing his face. He then pulled out his Energon prod. "Now, say ahhh."

* * *

**More Notes:**

Oh no! Cliffhanger! I know, I'm evil. Sorry, I just couldn't resist. Also, I need to figure out how to continue. And I'm really sorry I didn't get around to this sooner. I've just been so busy, with school and all. So, sorry. I hope you enjoyed. Please review. I want to know that you guys like it. And again, I'm sorry I didn't put this up sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:**

Sorry again for this taking so long to write. And also, I'm sorry I left you on a cliffhanger. School got in the way again. It still sucks. I have a ton of homework. Also, I had another bad case of writer's block. So I'm sorry. But, enough about me. On with the story! Please no hate though. Hope you enjoy.

"Dialog"

_Internal Thoughts_

Narration

* * *

**Feminine Side: Chapter 3**

Starscream landed on top of his old home, the Nemesis. He needed to get more energon, because his supply was low. They wouldn't notice if a few cubes went missing. They were too busy helping Megatron with his insane schemes to kill the Autobots. Megatron had really deteriorated as a leader after the whole Dark Energon incident. Starscream would make a much better leader. But no one else seemed to see that, so he had left.

He was sneaking through the halls to get to the room where they stored the energon. It was a good thing he knew his way around, or he probably would have gotten caught.

As he headed past the interrogation room, though, he saw something that caught his attention. He almost fell over he turned around so fast. Inside, a femme with a red and white paintjob was chained up to a wall. She was one of the prettiest femmes he had ever seen. And maybe, if he helped her, she would go with him.

_You know, I need someone to help me if I'm gonna keep working by myself. An heir, if you will. Maybe, that lovely femme in there would help me make one. She looks like the perfect carrier for a sparkling. And she is gorgeous too! A win-win for me! If I help her, I bet she'll help me. Maybe I can even take over the Decepticons with her help! Mwahahahahaha! I shall be the supreme leader of the Decepticon army! Megatron will regret ever being cruel to me!_ Starscream thought to himself.

He sauntered into the interrogation chamber, completely forgetting the original reason he came to the Nemesis in the first place. "Hello my pretty femme. My name is Starscream. I have come to rescue you from your imprisonment. Don't worry, you can thank me later, once we get out of here," Starscream said.

"Starscream, go away! I don't need your help! I'm fine, thank you very much! I'd rather be rescued by a human than you!" Ratchet growled.

"Oh, don't be like that. I'm here to rescue you. Or would you rather be tortured some more?"

Starscream was right about him being tortured. He had just undergone a very intense interrogation session with Knockout, and it wasn't pleasant. He had the cuts and burns to prove it. Knockout seemed to be better at causing pain than fixing it. Why he was even made their medic, Ratchet had no idea. He was covered from head to foot in burns and cuts, some of which were leaking. But he wasn't really focused on that at the moment.

"I said leave me alone! Go away Starscream! I do not need you to rescue me!"

"But, I need to rescue you. I need someone to help me on my lone mission. A partner in crime, if you will. Maybe two. You would make a good carrier for my sparkling. Then, we would be able to take control of the Decepticons! The three of us together!"

"WHAT?! I WILL NOT CARRY ANY SPARKLINGS, STARSCREAM! ESPECIALLY NOT YOURS! DISGUSTING! YOU'RE CRAZY!" Ratchet screamed.

"I-I'm sorry! I-It was just an idea! You don't have to get angry! I'm here to save you, remember?"

"Go away!"

"No! I came here to save you, so that's what I'm going to do! You'll appreciate this later. Just you watch. You'll be so grateful that you'll never want to leave me."

"Your delusional, Starscream!"

"You will thank me later, my pretty femme. Now, how do I undo these chains?"

* * *

Wheeljack was scanning the skies for the Nemesis, but was having no luck. He had been flying around for a whole hour, but still found nothing. He was starting to get frustrated.

"It's a giant warship! It shouldn't be this hard to find! I've been searching for a whole hour!" Wheeljack shouted to no one in particular.

He was getting ready to give up, when he spotted it. It was enormous. How come no one has ever noticed it? Sometimes, humans can be so clueless. But, then again, it had taken him a whole hour to find it. And, they were flying above the clouds. But, still, someone should have seen it.

Wheeljack landed gently on top of the ship and got out. Then, he snuck inside. The Decepticons really needed better security. If it was this easy to get into their ship, they could easily be taken down. But, maybe they thought that nobody would try to sneak into a ship flying six thousand feet above the ground.

* * *

Ratchet's screams from earlier had attracted Knockout's attention. Wheeljack had also heard them, and they both rushed to the interrogation chamber.

Knockout came in first to find Starscream trying to undo the chains while Ratchet glared and cursed at him the whole time.

"What do you think you are doing Starscream? Get away from my prisoner!" Knockout yelled, infuriated.

"She is not your prisoner; she is my damsel in distress," Starscream replied coolly.

"No, she is my prisoner! Now get away from her!" Knockout shouted.

"No, she's my girlfriend." Both mechs turned to see Wheeljack in the doorway, holding up a gun.

"I AM NOT A SHE!" Ratchet yelled. All three mechs turned to look at him, and then went back to arguing.

"How did you get here?!" Knockout said, shocked.

"I walked," Wheeljack replied.

"No! I mean how did you get on this ship?! It's six thousand feet above the ground!"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Well leave my prisoner alone!"

"No, she is not your prisoner, she is my damsel!" Starscream said.

"Damsel? Seriously?" Wheeljack replied.

"Yes, damsel. I will save her and she will be grateful."

"Are you insane, Starscream? No one wants to be saved by you!" Knockout interjected.

"Yeah. I'd rather be saved by a gorilla than by you," Wheeljack agreed.

"Well, I was here first, so I should be able to keep her," Starscream replied.

"That's not how it works. I had her first!" Knockout said.

"Actually, I had her first," Wheeljack butted in.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers. At least I think how the saying goes. Well, anyways, I found her, so I can keep her!" Starscream replied.

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP ARGUING ALREADY! I AM NOT AN OBJECT TO BE KEPT! STARSCREAM, I AM NOT GOING TO GO WITH YOU! KNOCKOUT, YES, I'M YOUR PRISONER, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I BELONG TO YOU! AND WHEELJACK, WILL YOU JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE ALREADY?" Ratchet screamed, thoroughly pissed off. They would not shut up. It was extremely annoying, and he had had enough.

All three mechs cringed at the volume of Ratchet's scream. Then, Wheeljack turned and shot Knockout and Starscream. He undid the chains holding Ratchet, and they ran out of the room. They didn't want to stick around for a pissed off Knockout and angry Starscream.

Ratchet and Wheeljack rounded a corner and went up to the top of the ship. Then they got in the Jackhammer and flew off before anyone caught them. Facing Megatron right now would probably not be a very good idea. Wheeljack had just taken his prisoner. Megatron would probably be in a very foul mood.

* * *

When they arrived back at the base, Ratchet and Wheeljack ran straight into Optimus Prime.

"Oh, hi Prime! I found Ratchet. I know, I know, I shouldn't have left when you told me to wait, but I just had to go. I didn't want to wait. Who knows what else they could have done to him?" Wheeljack said before Optimus could get a word out.

"I'm fine. They didn't do anything serious," Ratchet stated, annoyed at being thought of as helpless. He could take care of himself.

"Oh, yeah? You look horrible. You're covered in burns and cuts. They probably tortured you forever. Did Knockout do it?"

"I said I'm fine. And yes, Knockout did torture me to try to get information. But, I am fine, as you can see."

"Wheeljack, I am very disappointed in you for disobeying orders. But, I am glad that you found Ratchet. So, I will not punish you for it. But, you need to learn how to follow orders better. And Ratchet, you should get those cuts and burns repaired. You may not be seriously injured, but you still cannot leave those untended," Optimus stated.

"Fine," Ratchet replied.

"I'll help you," Wheeljack said.

"I don't need your help. I can take care of myself. I am not a sparkling you know."

"Aww, come on, Sunshine! You know you want it."

"Fine. But don't call me Sunshine."

"Alright. You're the doc, Doc."

* * *

The next day, the kids arrived at the base. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead transformed beside them.

"Hey doc bot! What's goin' on?" Miko said.

"I'm busy. Leave me alone," Ratchet responded irritably. He didn't have time for Miko's nonsense at the moment. He was still trying to figure out how to change himself back.

"Someone's extra cranky today."

"I said go away."

"Hey doc bot, you seem extra grumpy today. Are you PMSing? Don't worry, I'm a girl too. You can tell me." Jack and Raph started bursting into laughter right next to her after she said that.

"What in the world is PMSing?"

"Look it up. You'll see." That just made Jack and Raph laugh even harder.

"Okay. I will do that."

He typed it into the search engine and his eyes went wide before they narrowed into angry slits. "I am not! That is disgusting! What would make you think that?!" He shouted, horrified.

"Just asking. Geez, you don't have to get so angry. It was just an innocent question! But, are you sure you're not PMSing? You're getting really angry over such a little thing," Miko replied.

"I AM NOT PMSING! WILL YOU JUST GO AWAY ALREADY? I'M TRYING TO WORK!" he screamed. By then Jack and Raph were rolling on the floor and clutching their sides with laughter. Miko started laughing too.

"You should have seen your face! Classic! It looked like your head was gonna explode!" Miko said in between bursts of laughter. Ratchet just growled and turned back to his work. The other Autobots just stared blankly in confusion. Later, their guardians asked what that was all about and laughter could be heard from the entire base.

* * *

**More Notes:**

I finally got this posted! Sorry it took so long. And sorry I left you on a cliff hanger. Blame my teachers and my stupid writer's block.

And thanks for all of those of you who reviewed this! You all get a basket of energon goodies. I tried to use all of your ideas. It was a little tricky getting them in here though. So, what did you think? Please give me more reviews.

Also, one final thing. Did any of you notice I put a line from "Back to the Future" in here? Give me a review and tell me what it is if you find it. You'll get another basket of energon goodies. I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:**

Hi! It's me again. I have another chapter here for you. I finally got an idea. I know I kept you waiting and I'm sorry. So, here it is. Enjoy. And please review. But, no hate.

Narration

"Dialog"

_Internal thoughts_

~Bond Talk~

* * *

**Feminine Side: Chapter 4**

It was a lazy Saturday morning. Nothing was really going on. The Decepticons had been rather quiet since they rescued Ratchet. The kids were watching T.V. with Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead were training, Optimus was reading a datapad, and Ratchet was at the computer.

"Guess who?" A voice said as hands covered Ratchet's eyes.

"Wheeljack! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Ratchet said, somewhat annoyed, somewhat amused.

"Awww, don't be that way Doc. I just wanted to see how my favorite medic was doing. So, what are you doing anyways?" Wheeljack said with a smirk.

"I'm scanning for Decepticon activity. We need to be prepared in case they show up again."

"The Decepticons haven't done anything for days! They can wait a little longer. I want to be with you now. You haven't stopped working since we got back. A little break won't hurt."

"Yes it will. We need to be prepared. Also, I'm trying to figure out how to change myself back. We still haven't made any progress."

"It's a Saturday! No one wants to fight on a Saturday. Come on Sunshine! Just a quick little break?"

"No, and don't call me Sunshine."

"Okay. I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." Then, Wheeljack scooped Ratchet up and started to carry him. They were about the same height, but as a femme, Ratchet was a lot smaller and lighter than Wheeljack.

"Wheeljack! What are you doing?! Put me down this instant! I've got work to do!"

"The work can wait. You and me are gonna take a little break, and you are going to like it."

"But-"

"No buts. It's Saturday, and nobody should work on a Saturday. So, we are gonna take a break. Who knows? Maybe you'll even enjoy it. Seriously, you're the only one I know who doesn't like to take a break or have a day off."

"Fine. But can you put me down? I promise I won't run away."

"You better not, or I might just have to tie you to a chair."

"Okay."

Then, Wheeljack set Ratchet down. They strolled down the halls of the base, just enjoying each other's company.

"You know, you and me don't get to spend much time together. You're always so busy working. I feel so lonely without you," Wheeljack said in a joking kind of way.

"Oh, just stop it," Ratchet replied.

"But what if I can't? You're so great. I really do like to spend time with you. I've always liked to spend time with you. That's why I was always hanging around you."

"And getting in my way. I'd be trying to do something and you'd be right there. I used to think you did that just to annoy me."

"Well, that may be part of it. But I was also trying to get you to notice me."

"I did notice you. You were always right there. It's difficult not to notice you."

"Awww, thanks. So my evil plan worked! First I get your attention, and then I steal your heart! Mwahahahaha! I am invincible!"

"You're such a goofball, you know that?"

"I know. But it makes you smile. I like to see you smile. It makes me happy."

"Thank you."

"So what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. You decide. You're the one who yanked me away from my work."

"If I didn't, you'd be working for the rest of the day, without any breaks."

"No I wouldn't."

"Yes you would. I know you, and I know how much you hate taking breaks."

"Okay, fine. You got me. So what are we going to do?"

"Wanna make out?"

"Right here?"

"Why not? We're alone, and it's not like anyone would care."

"Fine."

Then Wheeljack took Ratchet in his arms and they started kissing, right in the middle of the hall. They weren't sure exactly how long they stayed like that, because time seemed to stand still. But, when they parted, they both felt very happy. They were happy to be together and be able to spend time with one another. They were just happy that they had each other, and no one could take that away from them.

* * *

"Hey, Docbot! Me and Bulk are going to a concert tonight, and I was wondering which shirt to wear. Should I wear the purple one, or the black one?" Miko asked Ratchet later that afternoon. She was holding up a black shirt and a purple shirt.

"Why are you asking me?" He replied.

"Because you're right here. And you're the only one I haven't asked yet."

"I don't know! Wear the black one. It matches better."

"Thanks Docbot! Maybe I should come to you for fashion tips more often!"

_Wait a minute. Did I just give advice about clothes to Miko? What's happening to me? I'm starting to act like a girl! Great. Just what I need. Soon I'll be a total femme. Not just look like one, _Ratchet thought to himself.

Then, Wheeljack walked by. Ratchet rushed over to him.

"Wheeljack! We've got to fix this now! I'm starting to act like a femme!" Ratchet said.

"Okay. What do you want to do though? We've tried everything! You know, you look hot as a femme. But, you also look really hot as a mech too. I really don't care what you look like. As long as you're you. So if it doesn't work out, I'll be okay," Wheeljack replied.

" But I won't. I want to be a mech again. Wait a minute, hot? That's it!"

"What's it?"

"I figured out how to fix this. Pouring water on the rock caused this, right?"

"Yeah, that's why we made sure not to get it wet."

"Well, what's the opposite of water?"

"Fire? Oh, I see! If we heat it up, it may change you back!"

"Exactly!"

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Then they headed for Ratchet's makeshift lab, where the rock was still sitting on the counter. Wheeljack turned on the burner on the left and stepped back. He didn't want anything to happen to him. Ratchet grabbed the rock and set it on the burner. There was another brilliant flash of light and the same strange whistling sound, and then everything went dark again.

* * *

When Ratchet woke up, Wheeljack was standing over him. "Wake up sleepy-head," he said.

"Did it work?" Ratchet asked.

"See for yourself." Wheeljack held up a mirror with a grin on his face. Ratchet looked into it, and saw that he was, in fact, back to normal. He was a mech again. A big grin stretched across his face.

"We did it 'Jack! I'm back!" Ratchet said, still smiling.

"No, you did it. I just helped. I love to see you smile. It looks so good on you. You should smile more often." Wheeljack smiled back. Then he pulled Ratchet into a hug and kissed him. "I still like kissing you. It isn't much different. You know, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it 'Jack?"

"I've wanted to ask you this for a while. Ratch', will you bond with me?"

"Sure 'Jack. You know, I wanted to ask you the same thing."

"Well then, it's unanimous. Why don't we do it right know?"

"Sure. But let's go to my quarters first."

"Okay. Come on, let's go."

Then, they headed to Ratchet's quarters. And there, they got bonded. They spent the rest of the night together. And they were very happy.

* * *

The next morning, Wheeljack and Ratchet came out of Ratchet's quarters, and they both looked very happy.

"Okay, what happened?" Bulkhead asked, now curious.

~Do you want me to tell him?~ Wheeljack asked through their newly formed bond.

~I don't see why not. They're all going to find out anyways.~ Ratchet replied through the bond.

"Do you really want to know?" Wheeljack said.

"Uh, yeah! Of course I want to know. Why are you two so happy?" Bulkhead replied.

"Last night, me and the Doc got bonded."

"Wow! Really?"

Wheeljack nodded.

"That's great! I have to go tell the others. If that's okay with you guys?"

"It's fine Bulkhead," Ratchet replied.

"Cool! Hey everyone guess what!"

~Things sure are gonna be different, aren't they?~ Wheeljack said through their bond.

~Yeah. But we'll get through it,~ Ratchet replied.

~Together.~

~Together.~

* * *

**Notes:**

Awww, a happy ending. I just love happy endings. So, that's it! What did you think? I tried to keep the characters personalities the same. I worked really hard on this. So, did you like it? Leave me a review and let me know what you thought. But again, no hate.


End file.
